


The Concept of Loving a Pop-Star

by kingpookie



Category: Justin Bieber (Musician), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Back-up dancers, Bisexual Stiles Stilinski, Dancer Derek Hale, F/M, Famous Stiles, Guitarist Scott McCall, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Lydia Martin Personal Stylist, M/M, Marvel Dancers, Multi, Pop star Stiles Stilinski, Singer Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski plot is Justin Bieber's, Young Derek Hale (19), Young Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, world tours
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 14:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11693910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingpookie/pseuds/kingpookie
Summary: You have got it all wrong here, there is no *you're allowed to be gay* in my contract. This is my life you're going to have to learn how to deal with that on your own dancer boy.Disclaimer- This story follows a script like format about a love that is not allowed, following the lives of Derek Hale (19) and Stiles Stilinski (17). In which Stiles Stilinski is basically Justin Bieber and by basically I am literal, you can imagine him as either Dylan O'Brien or Justin Bieber that is purely your choice.





	1. Chapter 1- Twerking for Scooter

Scene 1 Chastidy’s Bar car park 2/2/17 11:30 p.m

Derek “Does the reality of our position in our society ever settle in and you just think fuck why did this happen to me?” (Takes a drag of his cigarette cringing at the taste)

Isaac (Curious) “Not really like I mean making 40k a year isn't my idea of rockbottom I don't know maybe I have opposing values, you know my cousin Fred makes like 1k a year man he really has it shit” (Motioning for the cigarette) 

Derek (Rubbing a hand over his face) “No I don't mean the money that we make, what I mean is that like the restraints that we have with working here. I mean it shits me that I see my family like four times a year at best” (Looking around the empty parking lot) “I just sometimes think to myself what if I could just get away from it all, what if we could be actual dancers not just guys in costumes” 

Isaac (laughs, stomping the cigarette) “Ok now I understand what you mean, You know Scooter will sign us one day cause Matthew will tell him that two of the best dancers ever are doing stupid classes for little kids” (Looks up at a billboard) “God we are pretentious man, you know that singer Stiles? man his performances are awesome his dancers get to do the coolest stuff. If they signed us it would be amazing”

Derek (Smiling) “Tell me again why I followed you out to New York?” 

Isaac “I told you fate Der Bear we can be anything we want here, and if you would stop laughing you would understand that I’m getting us places here” (Huffs, standing up) “This will be for something trust me I just don't really know how to get us past this stage in our lives, you know past the comfortable stage and into the not even wealthy but just happy, what if we were doing real things with our dancing”

Derek (Reaching into his bag, pulling out two beers) “we will Isaac and then you can get yourself that house that you adore, and we can drive past Juliard and tell the professors that we did it” (Un caps his bottle and takes a sip) “And yes it would be awesome to dance for someone like Stiles his shows are amazing” 

Isaac “well as a wise man once said when in doubt one should fill a nervous belly with alcohol” (Reaching for his drink) 

Derek (Rolling eyes) “You said that idiot” 

Isaac “Exactly why it is wise you uncultured swine” 

Scene 2 Dancer’s Village (hotel+ training quarters) 2:00 a.m

Derek (Wasted by this point) “You know what would be funny if we sent a video of us doing that dance to that song by Stiles what was it called again?” (Eyes closed leaning back slightly)

Isaac “Beauty and a beat? Man yeah we totally should we killed it in that video. Who would I send it to thought, wait let me check to see if I have it still on my phone” (Slurring words slightly fumbling to grab his phone from his jeans) 

Derek “Shit we are being serious, can you imagine man how much do you reckon we would make?” 

Isaac “More, and people would appreciate our dancing” (Squints at his phone) “Yeah here it is do I google who to send it to?” 

Derek “Send it to Scooter he's his manager” 

Isaac “Like he will see he told me to never text him again after I sent a video of you twerking on the costumes that we use” (Giggling at the memory) “I can’t believe that he is the president of the company what the hell does he have to do with us.” 

Derek “Just send it” (Stumbling slightly as he gets up and begins to walk to the hotel complex) “Do you reckon Matthew will know that we drank tomorrow?” 

Isaac (Staring at his screen, sending the video) “Probably I have a 6:30 shift fuck, not even any point in me sleeping” (Lays his body over the space Derek vacated on the park bench)

Derek “you are well screwed man” (pauses) “Do you think I’m weird cause I’m gay?” 

Isaac (Stalls, looks up at Derek) “No of course not Der, I would never. And if anyone did I would nail them in the face. Your sexuality doesn't define who you are, its a small part of who you are though kinda like cheese on Pizza you know everyone makes a big deal about it but in the end no one really cares they just have a preference and have different topping on it” 

Derek (eyes closed) “Ok you started off really well then it just turned into a drunken mess, I cant believe the you related being gay to pizza” (Laughing, reaches out to touch a pole misjudges and falls onto the grass)

Isaac “I sent it I really did, fuck we are going to regret this tomorrow”

Derek “Tomorrow is far far away, lets not worry about that yet” 

Scene 3 Marvel Dancing Studio 10:00 a.m

Erica “You know wearing sunglasses wont fool anyone we all know that you have been drinking again” (Reaches into her bag, pulls out advill ) “Here, always bloody cleaning up this mess” 

Derek “The world hates me, I have a superman shift in ten minutes. I cannot deal that one has so much movement”

Erica (Scoffs, leaning bag on the outdoor chair ) “who would have thought that dancing would involve movement, better be looking sharp at the meeting tonight” (leaning on her elbow looking at Derek )

Derek “Why am I obliged to go to this again? Oh right fucking company policy or some bullshit like that!” ( Dramatically throwing his hands in the air ) “One day I will give Matthew a piece of my mind” 

Erica “I am also baffled by you Derek, don't be late tonight Matthew may actually have the guts to fire you if you do” 

Derek ( rolling his eyes ) “My parents are key funders for his uncles company no way in hell he will fire me” 

Erica “Yeah you have it pretty hard don’t you god” ( pauses, finger on chin faking thought ) “How is it that you word it oh yes thats it ‘they don’t not pay for me I refuse them to do so, I am not homeless I’m independent’ to be honest with you I think you're a fucking idiot why would you give that up I mean why is it so bad to become a lawyer like them better paid than this shit”

Derek “Well I just really like seeing you everyday” ( avoiding the topic of his parents )

Erica “Lies he speaks lies you told me that your Thor session with me is why you see validation in suicide” 

Derek “You must be mistaken I am a man of morals my lady”

Erica “Man, my ass you are 19” ( pats her pants for a lighter ) “Do you have a lighter with you?”

Derek “Sorry I’m only 19 why on earth would I be associating with drugs” ( fake smiling )

Erica “Man I cant believe that I had sex with you before you became aware of your gay, I mean its so obvious how did I not notice?” 

Derek “Most women are fooled by a man with a large penis” ( leans back so the sun hits his face ) 

Erica “Most men are delusional as it seems, when was 5 inches considered large?” ( smirking, gathering her belongings to leave ) “Don’t be late 6:00 tonight” 

Derek “How could I be late to a meeting that is 5 minutes from my house” 

Erica “You surprise us daily Derek, who knows” ( pauses, smirking ) “And its not your house” 

Derek ( glares ) “I piss in the toilet, rub my ass on the shower its mine”

Erica ( draws in slightly disgusted ) “You are so vulgar” ( looks over his shoulder and waves at Boyd) 

Derek “Who are you..” ( sees Boyd ) “Thats my cue to go and by the way its Marvel policy that workers do not have sex on the benches”

Erica ( not entirely focused ) “We are not that vile! you don’t have to leave by the way”

Derek (Standing from the bench) “Nah he doesn’t know I’m gay and thinks I have the mega hots for you” (Boyd joins them) “Hi Boyd I’m just leaving, my lady” ( Grabs Erica’s hand and kisses it )

Erica ( Grins at this ) “By hottie don’t forget to be at the meeting tonight!”

Derek (Walking away to his shift) “Only if your going to be”

Scene 4 Marvel Studio 12:30 p.m  
Allison “whoa what are all these cars doing here?” ( Pulling a water bottle from her bag )

Derek “To watch the best dancers of all time?” ( not turning around whilst looking at their schedule on the wall )

Allison ( lifts his head, to see the range rovers and paparazzi ) “Derek seriously who are they here for?”

Derek “Well not us why does it matter. Scooter is probably coming to the meeting tonight” ( pauses groans at his timetable ) “What a weird name scooter… I would hate my parents if they called me something that lame” 

Allison "People don't give a shit about Scooter it must be someone important" ( Pauses ) "By the way Isaac showed me the video you two sent to Scooter"

Derek "Far out I told him not to do that, you have to admit though I'm good at twerking"

Allison (side eyes him) "I have no clue what you're talking about I was talking about the one of you two dancing to 'Beauty And a Beat' ?" You have to show me what the hell you are talking about though" 

Derek "Not a chance, and yeah we sent that. Mind you we were wasted"

Allison "Well I thought it as very good, Stiles is very hot. If Scooter shows him that, whoa you would leave this hell whole" (Motions for them to go into their dance studio for practice) 

Derek "Nah I don't think so, Matthew adores me far too much" (follows her into the studio, resting his bag down) 

Allison "Matthew hates you, don't flatter yourself"

Derek "Matthew is homophobic is hell, you going to the meeting tonight?" (Plugs his phone into the speaker)

Allison "No I have to sneak out to Gotham tonight to see my deranged boyfriend" (sarcasm evident in her tone)

Derek "Saucy I love it" 

Scene 5 Marvel Studio meeting room 5:00 p.m

Lydia "This is the place that you endorse?" (Styling Stiles' hair)

Stiles "Judgment is not a good look on you Miss Martin" (Looking through his twitter)

Lydia "Not judgment just I guess surprise" (finishes his hair) "Why are we here again?"

Stiles "I'm looking for some dancers for the American leg of the tour. I thought that I should start looking here first anyway" (smiles at his screen) "The fans love Boyfriend a lot"

Lydia "They sure did and the album. i hope I am right in assuming I'm still your stylist" (lays her head on his shoulder)

Stiles "Yeah I guess you'll have to do for now. Do you know of any restaurants that I can go to tonight? Don't worry that's stupid won't work" 

Lydia (smiles lightly at him) "You're still normal to me you know, you always will be"

Stiles "Yeah sure, lets just get ready for the meeting" (looks in the mirror) 

Scooter (kocks on the door, and comes in) "Hey you ready? Be warned some of the dancers here really lack common manners" (Notices Stiles not caring) "I'm serious here they are idiots not trained for meetings" 

Stiles (Slips on a tank top, walks over to the full length mirror to looks at his outfit) "Yeah alright, will any of them actually be interested in the offer"

Scooter "Stiles you are talking about young dancers who are looking for their big break, you are the biggest name in music with the best opportunity for dancers to tour alongside. They will be fighting each other for the job" (motions for the door for them to leave, pauses as he sees paparazzi waiting outside the building) "you brought Kenny right'

Stiles (grumbles) "I don't go anywhere without him, are girls here yet?" (looks down the hallway, lightly smiles) "Lydia can you tell Kenny to be waiting for me at 6:00?"  
(Lydia nods, Scooter and Stiles make their way out) 

*  
Derek "Unhand me fool I can walk on my own from here" (rips hand from Erica) 

Erica (Pushes open the door to the meeting room) "yeah don't think you're getting out of this one I know you were going to try and nap" 

Harry "I was quite honestly shocked by this revilation Derek you know its actually not like you at all to do something like this." (Runs a hand through his curly hair)

Niall "Very true Harold, lets think has Derek ever done something like this before?" (Places his fingers on his chin in thought"

Isaac "Only fifteen times" 

Derek "What is this national attack Derek day?" (Pulls out a chair and sits down, looking at the rest of the cast) 

Erica "Everyday is attack Derek day" 

Matthew (clears his throat) "Good evening everyone, glad to see that you all made it on time" (Looks at Derek's group) "Tonight we have a couple of special guests today including Scooter Braun whom I'm sure you all know is the president of the organisation" (Derek nudges Allison as if to say I told you so) "I'm sure you all noticed the amount of cars and paparazzi out the front of the building this afternoon, we would appreciate that you all be respectful of them on your way out and do your best to stay out of their way" (Cast members nod, look up when the door turns revealing Scooter Braun and no shit Stiles Stilinski) 

Scooter "Good evening esteemed cast members of Marvel studios it is my pleasure to be with you tonight as it is for Stiles, I would introduce you all but that is hardly necessary" (Looks at the cast members) "As I hope you all know Stiles just released his second album Believe, at this current time we are preparing for his world tour which will begin shortly. Stiles is the main endorser for your company and funds large amounts of money every year. If you have not seen his performances include large dance numbers for the entirety of the performance, we are looking for our dancers for the tour from your group."

Stiles (smiles brightly) "My idea was that we have a bootcamp with anyone interested in being on my tour, around 27 dancers will be needed. For sign ups I ask for only 35 of you, to sign up send me a video of you dancing to a song off the album"

Scooter "Only 33 there Stiles" (sees Stiles look oddly at him) "Two people have already signed up" (Plugs his phone into the projector at the front of the room, plays the video from Isaac and Derek) 

Stiles (Looks down at the two of them, noticing the way the guy with black hair was devouring the sight of him) "Well there we have it 33 of you can sign up" (runs his eyes back over the black haired guy and grins at him) 

Derek (can't help but stare at the boy he was infatuated already) "Who's picking the dancers?" 

Stiles "Me of course and you are?"

Derek "Derek, and shouldn't someone more experienced do that?" (Niall stomps down on his foot under the table)

Stiles (Stands from the table) "More experienced can talk to my bank account of 200 million Derek I know what I'm doing dancer boy" 

Question of chapter: Which way do you see Stiles as, Justin or Dylan.


	2. Got a big ego

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> let the chase begin.

Scene one- Mario’s Pizzeria 3:00 p.m 

Erica- ‘I still think it is bullshit that you and Isaac got in before anyone else had the chance, lord why have I not been messaging Scooter videos of my dance routines. If I had I would have been opening for Stiles much earlier and been out of this shit-hole’ (standing behind a couple fanning herself with an order menu, stance casual and head tilted as she stared across the room in thought)

Derek- ‘Careful their love you may not be able to make it out the door with that ego of yours’ (flicks the side of her face with his finger) ‘besides you don’t have the balls to message Scooter you are all about being professional and what not’

Erica- ‘I don’t have balls period Derek’ 

Alison- ‘I certainly hope you don’t have balls otherwise ours three years of friendship have been a lie’ (snatches the menu from Erica’s hand skimming over it pretending that she wasn’t going to order the same thing that she always does) 

Erica- ‘shows you for assuming my gender in the first place woman- finally’ (pushes forward quickly as the couple stand to the side) ‘who orders that much pizza, what are they feeding Texas’ (mutters under her breath, but produces a fake smile when the girl turns around with a glare on her face)

Derek- ‘Would you stop being such a toe-rag and make our lives a bit easier’ (pulls out a list his, Niall, Harry and Isaac’s orders; then repeats them to the teenager at the counter who swore as a button jammed in the cash register) ‘Don’t rush dude, here’ (hands out a hundred dollar bill and says for him to keep the change as a tip) 

Alison- (waits until the boy leaves to get help from management) ‘why does everyone seem to swoon when around you?’ (she asks Derek) 

Derek- (pulls his sunglasses out of his pocket) ‘because they are not used to seeing a man of such style’ (flashes her a grin, then leaving to sit outside with the other boys) 

Erica- (tapping her foot impatiently waiting to be served) ‘for fucks sake I want my pizza’ (a man looks up from his book and makes a motion for her to be quite) ‘shove your wanted silence up your ass Hemingway this is a public place shit happens’

-fifteen minutes later- 

Niall- (grins around his bite of pizza) ‘Ladies how amazing does this pizza smell mmmmmm delicious’ 

Harry- ‘what is the pizza saying?’ (holds his pizza to his ear) ‘oh it says “Erica snd Alison were silly silly for not letting Derek pay for their food when he offered because everyone knows his parents are loaded loaded” thanks for that pizza’

Niall- (laughing stomping his feet as he did) ‘loaded loaded indeed unlike Erica who’s card gets declined’

Erica- (glaring) ‘that was one time you filthy Leprechaun, and it was cause Matthew fucked up my pay’ 

Isaac- ‘you were paying for like two candy bars’ 

Erica- ‘yeah alright have a go at me baby dick’ 

Isaac- ‘baby dick bitch you know nothing’

Derek- ‘well she’s got only mine to compare to yours and we all know that I pack a punch’ (winks at Isaac and grabs his crotch) ‘seriously though you need to get over this angry at me and Isaac faze’

Erica- (sits beside Niall across from Derek) ‘I will when Scooter sees my video and admits that I am the best dancers at Marvel’

Alison- ‘the best dancer with two left feet, I wreck you on the dance floor love please get over yourself’ 

Niall- ‘Ladies sit down have you seen my trophy room’ 

Harry- ‘yeah it is full of participation awards, come back when you have won state titles’ 

Isaac- (rolls his eyes, then puts his hand above his eye) ‘Derek are you alive out there I can’t see you around all the ego’s’ 

Derek- (makes choking noises) ‘I FEAR FOR MY LIFE!!’ (he yelled out attracting attention from the rest of the store) 

Isaac- ‘LOOK AT ALL THOSE PRATS!!!!’ (stands on his seat) 

Erica- ‘well I see why they got accepted into Juliard look at how bloody dramatic they are’

Derek- ‘I’VE GOT TO BREAK FREE!!! I’VE GOT TO BREAK FREE FROM YOUR LIES!!!’ (slaps Harry and Alison’s heads) ‘I WANT TO- shit ow’ (he says as he slips back and falls into the table behind him, everyone at the table laughs)

Isaac- (after everyone has contained themselves) ‘but seriously guys you have all sent in your videos and you sill get in I am positive, so stop being insecure about it you know you can dance stop trying to be a prat to hide how nervous you are’ 

Erica- (scoffs) ‘Ahhh an English Literature major baby’

Harry- ‘stop being a bitch Erica now on an important note where is your pizza?’ 

Alison- (snorts) ‘her card got declined, I offered to pay but she refused and flipped off the boy working at the counter’ 

Derek- ‘so you are not getting g pizza after all?’ 

Erica- (smirks and holds her phone up in triumph) ‘my baby is going to save me’ 

Isaac- ‘ah Boyd lil Vernon saves the day as per usual’ 

Erica- ‘do not ever call him Vernon again, only I am allowed to call him that’ 

Niall- ‘Who is Vernon?’ (looks up from his phone frowning)

Alison- ‘one of Erica’s main squeeze’s, he is a security guard at the studio’ 

Harry- ‘Great he can come to the club with us tonight!’ 

Erica- ‘clubbing isn’t really his thing’ (she says in an offhand manner) 

Harry- ‘Well he is tonight because tonight we find out who goes to bootcamp, and I don’t know about you lot but I am pretty sure that we will all get in and that gives us an excuse to get shit faced’   
Niall- (cheers and raises his bottle of coke) ‘Harold that sounds lovely’ 

Derek- ‘I will never turn an offer like that down’ 

Alison- ‘Hunny yes you will because your underage’ 

Derek- (scoffs) ‘what are you my mother?’ 

Alison- ‘Apparently, because you can’t seem to keep your shit together’ 

Derek- ‘I am going’ 

Alison- ‘I never said you weren’t coming’ 

Derek- (pauses) ‘and I am drinking’

Alison- ‘I think the fuck not as your guardian I say you are not drinking’ 

Derek- ‘You are not my guardian you turned 21 like two months’ 

Niall- ‘This is a free country Ali, let the boy do as he pleases’ 

Derek- (takes a slice of pizza from the box) ‘I will drink tonight and you cannot stop me Argent’

Scene Two- Marvel Dancers Quarters 9:00 p.m   
Niall- (pushing past other dancers to get to the message board) ‘Yeah fuck you too Heather I am more important, FUCKING MOVE DICKHEADS THE O.G DANCERS ARE HERE!’ 

Harry- (too nervous to tell Niall to shut it) ‘seriously move please’ (gets caught between people) 

Derek- (pushes Niall and Harry aside and full on walks straight through everyone, Niall Harry and the rest of the group quickly follow) 

Erica- ‘Derek move your big head I can’t see the list’ 

Derek- ‘Maybe I was going to read the stupid list to you dumbass’ 

Alison- ‘fucks sake guys why are you procrastinating I wanna know if I got in or not’ 

Derek- (trails his finger down the names on the list) ‘ Alison Argent ‘ ( Alison sinks to her knees and raises an arm to the roof dramatically, Derek continues looking down the list ) ‘Niall Horan’ (Niall fist pumps the air yelling Hollywood baby) ‘Erica Reyes’ (Derek grimaces as Erica let out a deep YEAH BABY in his ear) ‘and wait I’m not sure if wait there Harry Styles’

Harry- (puts a hand to his forehead and exhales) ‘Yeah see that shit Jake you didn’t fucking get in but I did because I am the best’ 

Isaac- (was standing at the door rolling his eyes but smiled as the gang made their way over to them) ‘Bootcamp starts Monday who is excited?’ 

Niall- (in a booming voice) ‘US BECAUSE WE ARE THE BEST CHUCK OUT THE REST’ (links arms with Harry they skip together down the path yelling) 

Derek- ‘fuck they can be prats when they want to’ 

Isaac- ‘I thought they were going to pop a blood vessel in their brain with the amount of stressing they were doing’ 

Alison- (scares Derek by jumping onto his back) ‘Walk noble stead, now remember the rules child no drinking tonight’

Derek- ‘sure Sheila, what about Isaac why doesn’t he get this talk like I do?’ 

Isaac- ‘ey no dragging me into this shit, I am older than you anyway” 

Derek- ‘Yeah by like what nine months this is just bullshit’ (walks keeps Alison on his back) ‘am I allowed to drink if I pay for your drinks?’ 

Alison- ‘that is a very tempting offer, let me think on it’

Erica- (walks in front of them hand in hand with Boyd) ‘what is this offer that you cannot deny?’ 

Alison- ‘BOYD! you made it how lovely. The offer my darling is that Derek will pay for my drinks so that in turn he himself can drink’ 

Erica- ‘let that offer stand for me too hunny?’ (she says to Derek then blow him a kiss) 

Derek- ‘Scared that your card will get declined again?’ (they keep walking for a few steps silence is brief) ‘How are things on boarder security Boyd?’

Boyd- (glares at Derek) ‘They are fine as we don’t see the likes of you there’ (Erica grins loving seeing Derek get bashed by someone)

Alison- ‘Boyd you are my new favourite person’ (jumps off Derek’s back) ‘Finally I meet someone who tells Derek he is a prat this is gold’ 

Scene Three- Darba Night Club 10:00 p.m

Derek- ‘Anthony how are we tonight?’ (grins at the man behind the bar) 

Anthony- ‘Derek how lovely to see you it has been a while, the whole gang is here what are you celebrating’ (reaches under the bar to pull out VIP passes for them) 

Derek- ‘we all just got promoted’ 

Anthony- ‘Well that does call for celebration’ (hands Derek the passes) 

Derek- ‘you just say that because we bring money in for your club’ 

Anthony- (winks) ‘you know me too well’

Derek- (laughs) ‘can I have ten shots of the usual?’ 

Anthony- ‘naturally I should be the one asking not you, you know I am supposed to sell the products that I have and all’ (turns around and starts to prepare the drinks) 

Unknown Dude- ‘WHA the actually hell man this dude just walks over here and gets VIP passes without even asking, RACISM you ignorant swine and I know why you actually hate me bro!’ (his words were slurred as he pointed an accusing finger at Anthony’s chest) 

Anthony- ‘And why do I hate you so much?’ 

Unknown dude- (draws in a dramatic breath and tilts his head up) ‘because I am a faggot! yeahhh that is right I AM GAY and you you! are a homophobe’ 

Derek- (smiles widely at the boy in front of him) ‘He is a what?!’ 

Unknown dude- ‘HE IS A HOMOPHOBE!!!’ 

Anthony- ‘For gods sake I am no such thing, I cannot give you VIP passes because you are not rich and only rich people get to go up there’ (puts the tray of shots down in front of Derek, who puts the VIP passes in his mouth and picks up the tray) 

Unknown Dude #2- ‘James! seriously I old you already that you cannot harass the bar tender again we deserve to be kicked out!’ (walks over to the tanned boy who still had an accusing finger at Anthony’s chest now known as James) 

James- (face melts into a grin) ‘LUKE! LUKE!! my best friend the top lad my main lad squeeze’ (the other boy-Luke- smiled brightly at James)

Luke- ‘Sorry Anthony I can’t promise it wont happen again’ 

Anthony- ‘He makes my job interesting I do not mind’ (looks at Derek weirdly as he was still standing watching) 

James- (being pulled away from the bar by Luke- whisper shouts) ‘did you see the dude standing with the tray my goodness he is gorgeous! I can bet he is totally shredded I have been blessed’ 

Derek- (ego lifts even more as he turns to join everyone else- briefly showing the VIP passes to the bouncer as they make their way in to the VIP booth) ‘Guys a really hot guy just yelled out that I was gorgeous’ (puts the drink down at an empty lounge) 

Harry- ‘Good for you dickhead’ (grabs a shot downs it) 

Niall- ‘Is that why you are half hard right now?’ (grabs his shot and mimics Harry downing it)

Derek- (frantically looks down at crotch, growls when he sees that he is not in fact half hard) ‘you are a-‘ (is interrupted by someone l am looks up and sees Stiles) 

Stiles- ‘that is pretty embarrassing to fall for that’ (notices the table has gone quite) ‘what is their something on my shirt?’ (everyone laughs and shakes their head) ‘well good I don’t think I have properly introduced myself I am-‘

Harry- ‘Stiles’

Niall- ‘Stilinski’ 

Alison- ‘I am not a creep so I will leave now’ (Niall and Harry shout tat they will follow picking up a shot each as they go to the dance floor)

Isaac- ‘Good to see you Stiles, I have to go see someone’ (walks behind Stiles then smirks at Derek behind his back) 

Stiles- (looks at Derek who was leaning back against the booth) ‘Are you going to leave as well?’ 

Derek- ‘If your conversation ion bores me I might’ (winks and picks up a shot himself feeling looser after drinking it, then he looks over Stiles he was wearing tight jeans as he always did and a very loose tank top which was showing his collar bones) 

Stiles- (the left side of his mouth raises in a smirk) ‘I don’t think that I ever bore people, mind me asking how on Earth you lot got VIP passes?’

Derek- ‘what makes you think that we don’t deserve them I do after all play Superman I think that makes me very import’ (Stiles throws his head back with a laugh) ‘I think the real question of tonight is why the hell are you here?’ 

Stiles- ‘Bootcamp starts Monday man, I am staying at a Hotel here getting ready’ 

Derek- ‘You are going to be there for Bootcamp?’ 

Stiles- (frowns confused) ‘how the hell else am I supposed to know what dancers I want, got to get a feel for how everyone will be on stage’ (a flash goes off beside them as someone takes a photo, Stiles ignores it) ‘don’t worry about that happens all the time people are just plain rude’ 

Derek- ‘You must be zen or some shit because if I was you I would probably end up punching them when I get over tired’ (feels more confident as he sees Stiles’ eyes light up with a smile, pauses as he heres Boyfriend by Stiles come on) ‘Who would have thought we would hear this’ 

Stiles- (rolls his eyes) ‘it happens constantly you know they just seem to think that I am self centred that I only want to here my songs when I am out clubbing, man everyone must think I am a real dick’ 

Derek- ‘I think they are just thirsty for your acceptance’ (Stiles steps closer, his hip resting on the table, turned completely to his left so that Derek was his only focus) 

Stiles- ‘The first time I went clubbing was when I was sixteen and I had just released baby, fuck dude they played that when I was in the VIP booth and all these older dudes just started yelling “FAGGOT SONG” I guess they didn’t think about how it would affect me when they played it’ 

Derek- ‘You must get a shit ton of that no one really caring about you just wanting to get some money off you, my family is rich as hell I went to all the top schools had to deal with ids faking being my friend because their parents wanted to meet mine’ 

Stiles- ‘Tough life for little Derek’ 

Derek- (eyebrow fly up) ‘Stiles Stilinski knows my name!’ (clutches his chest) ‘I think I might be having a heart attack, you must serenade me now after pulling a stunt like that there is only so much a simple heart can take’

Stiles- (pushes off the table, stands in front of Derek, puts his hands either side of Derek so that he was closed in looking straight at Derek; who’s eyes were slightly dilated) ‘I got money in my hands that I really like to blow swag swag on you chilling by the fire while we eating fondue I don’t know about me but I know about you so hello to falsetto in three two, I’d like to be everything you want hey yeah (girl he changed) let me talk to you if I was your boyfriend I’d never let you go’ (he sings the song differently to the original putting more emphasis on the words and singing with slightly more power) 

Derek- (breathing is ragged his mouth slightly open as Stiles grins at him) ‘Well fuck that sounded good’ 

Stiles- (grins is about to say something in response when a man taps him on his shoulder, he stands properly removing his hands from beside Derek who feels that he can suddenly breathe again) ‘Hey Kenny is it really time to go already?’ 

Kenny- (nods his head and quirks an eyebrow at Derek) ‘Car is waiting out the front, I will wait for you just at the doors to the VIP lounge okay, you have five minutes’ (waits until Stiles nods and then leaves) 

Stiles- ‘well then looks like I must depart from you probably best I let you get back to your friends’ (leans down, his mouth centimetres from Dereks ear) ‘It was lovely seeing you Derek, get your phone’

Derek- (his cheeks were slightly red and Stiles stayed so close, his hands had returned to their place from before either side of Derek. Derek slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out his phone) ‘I have it out’

Stiles- ‘great now add my contact my number is (7 3 4 ) 5 5 5 1 2 12’ (he said slowly before standing back upright, pulling sunglasses from his pocket and grinning when he put them on) ‘I expect to hear from you later tonight Derek good talking to you’

Derek- ‘likewise’ (he mutters as Stiles turns and leaves, he watches girls make their way to him asking for photos which he quickly does before leaving) 

Isaac- (makes his way through the crowd to Derek) ‘Holy fuck dude you really are half hard now’ 

Derek- (nods he doesn’t need to check because he has never felt so turned on in his life) ‘pity he is straight fuck I would have been all over him otherwise’ 

Isaac- ‘well their is a boy on the dance floor who hasn’t stopped talking about you to his friend’ (points over to a tanned boy who had been looking but quickly turned away) 

Derek- (takes the last shot on the table and downs it, before standing and making his way over to the boy) ‘Hi heard you had some nice things to say about me handsome’ 

Tanned boy- (bites his lip) ‘Yes I did I certainly did I thought you were occupied though by the dude you were with before’

Derek- (slips a hand around the boys waist then pulls his to his chest) ‘I was by better things have been brought to my attention, you want to come out of the spotlight for a little bit?’ (slips his hand down to the front of the tanned boys jeans, Derek was so horny it was unreal) 

Tanned boy- (eyes seem to blow up in lust as he quickly nods his head, grabs Dereks hand and leads him to an empty corridor that no one ever goes down, he knows this) 

Derek- (quickly pushes him against the wall and kisses him grinding them together a he did so) ‘Are you a virgin?’ 

Tanned boy- ‘no’

Derek- ‘thank god’ (pulls a condom out of his jeans, rips it open) ‘what is your name’

Tanned Boy- ‘James’ 

Derek- ‘nice to meet you James I am Derek’ 

James- ‘Stop talking Derek I am very horny right now’


End file.
